


【卡带】网络偷窥室

by LowlifeLove



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowlifeLove/pseuds/LowlifeLove
Summary: 带土单性转微量路人×带土&卡卡西×路人
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 带土单性转  
> 微量路人×带土&卡卡西×路人

“卡卡西，你知道网络偷窥室吗？”  
“那是什么？”  
“啊，虽然叫偷窥室，但是是合法的啦。里面的女生都是自愿被偷窥的。”阿斯玛喝了一口酒，“我和红拍拖了，最近大概没什么空再像这样和你一起喝酒。”  
“我可以去找凯……”  
阿斯玛朝卡卡西挤眉弄眼，“偶尔也试一下和男人喝酒以外的休闲活动吧。”  
-  
卡卡西登陆了阿斯玛给他的账号，“有一个月的会员，可以看到很多不得了的东西哦”——阿斯玛把账号发过来时是这么说的。网络偷窥室的主页设计得很粉嫩，一点进去就像进入了少女的闺房。所有可以偷窥的房间都展示在了主页，房间主人通常会用自己的自拍作封面。卡卡西抓着鼠标一页一页地翻，他对这些网红脸和硅胶胸实在提不起兴趣。当他几乎要翻到最末页，一张封面吸引了他的注意。封面并非多精致，但与之前的那些房间都不一样。前面浏览过的封面，房间主人都会同时露出脸部和胸部，而这个房间主人仅在封面展示了自己的胸部。胸很大，卡卡西可以确信，比前面他看过的任何一个女人的胸部都要大，更难得的是浑圆挺拔，形状姣好，乳尖顶在薄薄的内衣上。内衣貌似还是少女款式，很显然少女款式的内衣完全遮不住这位房间主人的胸部，乳肉从四面八方溢出来，清纯和淫乱在这张封面里和谐地交融。卡卡西对巨乳不感冒，却也不得不承认他被这对胸勾起了欲望。他进入了房间。

房间右下角有显示观看人数，卡卡西进去的时候人很多，估计都是被封面上的巨乳吸引进来的。视频画面上只有一张床，卧室布局可以说是简陋，与网络偷窥室的粉嫩主页大相径庭。房间主人不知道去哪儿了，迟迟没有出现，观看人数却仍然居高不下，大家应该都是因为好奇主人的长相才愿意对着空荡荡的房间浪费时间。卡卡西被勾起的欲望早就消退了，说实话，卡卡西对主人的相貌不感兴趣，但他懒得再退出去寻找新的房间了，干脆继续等。他想到封面上那件少女款式的内衣，总感觉这个房间的主人应该是个发育得太好的女高中生。

画面外传来钥匙开锁的声音。接着是鞋子被踹掉、女生裸露的足底踏在木质地板上的声音，哒哒哒，哒哒哒，卡卡西本来都快睡着了，愣是被这脚步声给跺醒。不吵，密集且活泼，存在感极强。不会真的是个女高中生吧？

一颗炸毛脑袋出现在画面的一角。卡卡西靠着椅背，当房间主人完全出现在画面中时，他不由自主地直起身来——不是女高中生。至少不是普通的女高中生。  
房间主人穿着一条松松垮垮的T恤，刚才消失不见应该是出门买东西了。她的左手提着一个塑料袋，把塑料袋放到地上，又用左手把塑料袋里的零食一一拿出。几乎所有的零食都是甜食，她甚至买了三个不同牌子的红豆糕。卡卡西看着满地的糖分和热量，封面上的乳量绝对真实，宽大T恤随着动作而勾勒出来的身形也证明了这一点。然而观看人数比起刚才不增反减。  
这个女生没有右臂。上臂的三分之一处被肉包裹成圆圆的一块；圆圆的脸上，右半边也布满了疤痕。  
-  
“喂卡卡西，一起去喝酒吧。”  
“不了，我今天有事。”  
“哈？”凯一脸惊愕，“不是吧，上周叫你你也不去，你也和阿斯玛一样谈恋爱了吗？”  
“不是，我养了一条狗。”  
-  
御美都。那个房间的主人叫御美都。卡卡西连续两个周做客御美都的偷窥室。网络偷窥室和网络直播的区别在于前者的互动是单向的，被偷窥者无法得知有多少人、是什么样的人在偷窥自己。御美都的偷窥室大概是新开的，两个周以来观看人数波动幅度较大，大部分人被封面山的胸部吸引进来后又被御美都的断肢和脸给吓退了。最近才逐渐稳定下来，大部分可能都是有特殊癖好的人群，还有一部分或许是在等待御美都开放“成人通道”——阿斯玛所说的会员才能看见的东西。卡卡西对这些都不感兴趣，他没有特殊癖好也无所谓“成人通道”是否开放。卡卡西有很多成人书籍，但他仅仅是浏览这些成人书籍，并不会因为看黄书起反应。他在卧室能看黄书，在公共场合也能看。“感觉你好像对做爱没什么兴趣，要不是真的跟你做过我还以为你是阳痿。”——大学时代交往的女友曾经这么评价卡卡西。卡卡西坚持报道两个周是因为，这个御美都，不仅食量大，而且吃东西很香，又因为网络偷窥室的单向互动性，让卡卡西生出一种自己在养宠物的错觉。他在宠物的房间里装上了摄像头，每天看她大快朵颐，居然生出奇妙的满足感。听说一个用户造访同一个偷窥室达到一定次数就可以和房间主人进行互动，卡卡西正在攒互动值，他想寄点吃的给御美都，想看她在镜头前吃自己给她准备的东西。

今天的御美都也像往常一样，在晚上九点后才去便利店买东西。但今天又和往常有点不一样，御美都买回来后没有立刻就吃，她坐在电脑桌前操作了一会儿，卡卡西发现自己的页面左下角的“成人通道”按钮从灰色变成了粉色，这就是可以进入了的意思。画面突然变成全粉，正中央有一个“R18”的标志。卡卡西有点失望，黄片和黄书对他来说都是一个效果，他打算退出去，成人场面结束了他再进来。他点击了返回键，满屏的封面里，御美都的胸部直击视网膜。卡卡西犹豫了一下，最后还是重新进入偷窥室。这个封面提醒了他第一次点进御美都房间的原因，反正阿斯玛的账号有会员，不用白不用。

再进去的时候御美都还没有脱光，她穿着上衣，脱了内裤鸭子坐在床上，卡卡西看到她把下面的毛剃光了。御美都的肤色不算很白，甚至可以说是偏深，和卡卡西白得过头的肤色可以形成非常鲜明的对比。她的皮肤似乎很光滑，至少在无法开美颜的镜头下找不到任何瑕疵。御美都仰躺在床上，一只腿平放一只腿立着，因为镜头距离太远，无法看得很真切。她左手拿着一只假阴茎，一寸一寸地塞进自己的小穴里。阴茎的直径并不小，卡卡西调大了音量，在塞假阴茎的过程中，御美都没有发出任何声音，眉毛微微蹙着，但表情算不上痛苦。当假阴茎整根塞入体内，毁容的少女侧过脸，只留给观众一颗炸毛脑袋，左手抓着假阴茎缓慢地开始了动作。

假阴茎是肉色的，偏白的肉色。御美都操控着它在自己体内进出，节奏慢慢加快，胸部也随之起伏。她像是想起来什么，左手将假阴茎捅至最深后，仅用小穴叼稳了那根假屌，才空出了左手把上衣撩起来。两团软肉像布丁一样摊在御美都的胸前，她的乳晕也很大。御美都屁股下的床单已经被她自己流的水洇湿了一片，在节奏达到一个较高的频率时，她的脚趾会蜷起来，胸部也会更加剧烈地抖动。即使是自慰时御美都也没有发出很大的声音，一般女生在自慰的时候确实不会出声，做爱的时候出声只是为了取悦伴侣。卡卡西不确定她是否是出于追求真实效果而安静，或者也有可能是感到羞耻。他看着她露给观众的那颗脑袋，头发有点炸，不过应该很柔软。这么判断没有任何根据，但卡卡西就是愿意这么想。他脱掉裤子，自己胯下那活儿已经完全勃起了，这根自打卡卡西会走路起就没见过太阳的肉棍子，颜色、直径和长度都非常接近此时屏幕中的少女手上拿的那块塑料。卡卡西几乎忘记了上次自慰是什么时候，他看向即将高潮的少女，右手握住阴茎缓缓地套弄了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

“你的意思是，我目前的互动值可以和她通一次电话，是吗？”  
“是的。但我们不会限制通话的具体内容，也不会录音。您可以对她说任何您想说的话，让她做任何您想让她做的事，她都会配合您，斯坎儿先生。”  
“什么时候可以通话。”  
“随时都可以。”  
-  
“喂，是御美都对吧？”  
“是的，您就是斯坎儿先生吗？”  
“是我。不用对我用敬语。”卡卡西看着屏幕中的少女，她左手拿着携带电话，还是经典的鸭子坐，圆溜溜的杏眼盯着地板。“你有耳机吗？”  
“哦，有的……”  
“你戴上耳机，然后去把偷窥室的成人通道打开。”  
御美都明显有一瞬间的愣怔，但她并没有停顿太久，显然是对这样的状况已经有了心理准备。她膝盖着地挪到电脑桌前，卡卡西在电话那头指示：“现在，你把衣服脱掉，脱光，但内裤不要脱。接下来你按照我的要求自慰。”  
-  
御美都接到电话时已经有了心理准备，不如说应该大部分人都会选择在偷窥室开启时打电话过来。她没料到对方会要求她打开“成人通道”。不过御美都很快就接受了，虽然这个要求有点奇怪，但并不算过分，比她以前遇见过的变态好太多了。电话那头的男声慵懒，御美都直觉认为对方是个帅哥。因此，直到帅哥要求自己把内裤剪开之前的那些操作，她都没有很不愿意。  
“怎么了？不愿意吗？”卡卡西察觉到了御美都的犹豫，她穿的内裤同样是少女款式，同样包不住她圆润肥厚的屁股。“那就不要弄破御美都喜欢的内裤吧。把内裤别到一边，只露出小穴就可以。今晚只用御美都的小穴。”  
御美都戴着耳机，耳机扎扎实实地将男人说话的气流灌进了御美都的耳朵里。电话那头的男人低低地笑了几声，他那像哄小孩一样的语气和直白的用词，听起来非常恶劣，却又让人不得不承认这样的恶劣也很性感。御美都登时满脸通红，她只能听见男人的声音，但她心里清楚此时这个性格有点坏的帅哥正在某处用电脑看着只穿了一条内裤的自己。她能感觉到小穴不受控制地收缩了两下，内裤布料的摩擦使她更加难耐。御美都想反驳男人，她才不是小孩子，不要用这种哄小孩的语气让她干这些少儿不宜的事。但如果不是小孩子，为什么还会因为舍不得弄坏喜欢的内裤而拒绝“客人”的要求呢？她伸手扒开内裤，阴唇卡着内裤的边缘。小穴光溜溜的，一根毛都没有。在粉色嫩肉的最中央，一个小孔由于收缩而往外流水，断断续续的小股爱液，打湿了小穴后顺着皮肤的纹理流进股间的沟壑里。御美都轻喘着，“斯坎儿……”，她叫了男人的名字，意在提示男人进行下一步，语调却不知为何带上了一点说不清的委屈，好像受了这个声音好听的帅哥多大欺负似的。  
“不要叫我斯坎儿了。我叫卡卡西，叫我卡卡西。”  
卡卡西的右手包裹住阴茎，手的感觉还是差太多了，男人的手太坚硬，握拳时手背上的青筋若隐若现。至少也该是御美都的手，柔软的、无法将自己的阴茎整个包裹住的小手。卡卡西没想到自己会有需要用到飞机杯的一天。另一头的御美都呼吸逐渐急促，卡卡西也很有感觉，一开口却仍然稳当：“御美都，叫我的名字。”  
“卡……卡卡西……”  
御美都搞不清楚卡卡西的意图。她被卡卡西撩拨得欲火焚身，但在下一步指示明确被给出之前她不能有任何动作。她左手攥着那根dildo，虚虚地杵在腿间，完全没有碰到重点部位。“御美都想被插进去吗？”卡卡西的声音裹挟着情欲传来，御美都的脚趾都绷紧了。“想……”  
“是吗……那，御美都翻个身，屁股对着镜头，让我看得清楚一点。”  
御美都几乎要忘了。她的脑子里充斥着卡卡西的声音，全身都在期待着声音的主人接下来会带给她的快感。她等得心痒难耐，那声音有莫名其妙的魔力，魔力操控着她，卡卡西让她翻身，她就乖乖照做，脸埋进枕头里，向镜头展示出卡卡西今晚要用的部分。她几乎忘了现在看着她的人不止卡卡西一个，仿佛从一开始她就是只属于他一个人的玩具。  
“没错……就是这样。乖孩子。但是还不可以插进去。要慢慢来。”卡卡西往常和女人做爱一般会尽力满足对方，但不知为什么到了御美都就总是忍不住想要欺负她。或许是因为他并非真正触碰到御美都，仅是隔着一部电话，一块屏幕，所以才想通过各种稍显恶劣的手段确认此刻对她的占有。况且她也实在是太好欺负了。“现在只能在外面摩擦，直到难受得忍不住了才能插进去。”卡卡西说完就看见屏幕里御美都的身体小幅度地颤抖着。她失去了右手，左手又腾不开，连用一只手攥紧床单忍耐欲望都做不到。她全身泛红，床单都被汗水蹭湿。电话那头的御美都小声呻吟着，卡卡西听见模糊的哭腔，她大概是咬住了枕套。因为整颗脑袋都埋在枕头里，那略带哭腔的呻吟只有卡卡西听得见。卡卡西有点心软，下面那活儿却兴奋得在手里跳了几下。“御美都真厉害。再忍忍，马上就会给御美都奖励。”卡卡西的声音也终于变得有些不稳。  
“呜……”假阴茎一下又一下地蹭过敏感部位，就是不插进去。每一次摩擦，那处的嫩肉都在dildo上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。茎身被爱液弄得滑不溜秋，御美都差点要抓不住。如此隔靴搔痒几个来回，她终于忍不住开口求饶。“卡卡西……”，她叫了男人的名字，如果仍然不被允许获得更多快感，她希望至少能够得到一点口头安慰。这撒娇一般的行为，御美都对卡卡西做起来莫名地熟练，似乎在某个未知的平行宇宙她已经像这样对卡卡西做过无数次了，她不知道是否奏效，脑子里一团浆糊，早已没有思考的余裕。但她总感觉卡卡西不会舍得让她太难过，就像她甘愿受他蛊惑。  
“好了，可以插进去了。插进去吧，把御美都想要的那个，慢慢地、深深地插进去吧。”小穴终于被填满，然而其他部位的空虚感竟因此被放大得更磨人。御美都徒劳地挪动自己的右臂，如果她没有失去右臂，她本可以用那只手臂抚摸一下自己。卡卡西，她低声呼唤他的名字，卡卡西要是能在这时候抱住自己就好了。“舒服吗？”卡卡西的喘息愈发粗重，御美都一点不漏，通通听进耳朵里，好像雷鸣，身体应声下起了雨。御美都被弄得一塌糊涂，她分不出经营偷窥室的精力，她只想要卡卡西给她更多。  
“舒服……我想要……”  
“哈……御美都是被谁插得这么舒服？”御美都已意乱情迷，卡卡西亦不清醒。他又何尝不想真正触碰这个可怜的少女？他只能用语言挑逗，极尽所能地狎昵，无法拥吻时，至少快感仍然相连。  
“卡卡西……是被卡卡西……要去了……呜——”  
在少女抽泣着高潮时卡卡西也到达了顶点。御美都不再抓着假阴茎了，她攥紧了身下的床单，卡卡西想象着她经历高潮时颤抖的幅度，大腿根部、臀部和后穴一定是止不住的痉挛，否则假阴茎不会像现在这样一段一段地滑出来。没有东西堵着的小穴应该有精液溢出，应该会弄脏御美都的少女内裤，但此时精液全在卡卡西自己的手上，内裤还是卡在一边，不过可能已经被屁股撑得有点变形了。  
“下次我们一起去买你喜欢的内裤吧。”卡卡西对御美都说道。


	3. Chapter 3

距离第一次和卡卡西见面已经过去一个月了，他们第一次见面是去内衣店里买内裤。当时店里还有几个女高中生，一个女生发现了卡卡西，和同伴交谈了几句后，直到卡卡西离店，那几个女生的目光都粘在卡卡西的身上。卡卡西大概已经习惯这种目光了，他只是非常专注地在挑选内衣，偶尔会问问御美都的喜好。御美都虽然有猜到卡卡西的长相应该不差，但没想到会好到这种程度，她根本没做好和这种级别的帅哥一起逛内衣店的心理准备，早知道就让他先把照片发来，自己也不至于在被他问内衣喜好的时候满脸通红、脑袋空空。

现在卡卡西坐在御美都的家里，她还是满脸通红，不过已经不是脑袋空空了。她刚刚洗过澡，卡卡西的气味已经盖住了沐浴露的奶味。卡卡西今天用的是和平时不太一样的香水，味道不重，却很轻佻地占据了御美都的整个卧室。明明是自己的卧室，一下子就变得好像是卡卡西的地盘，包括在卧室里的自己也变成卡卡西的所有物。御美都捏住了自己断掉的右臂，她其实无所谓自己的身体究竟是什么模样，残疾也好毁容也好，什么肤色什么身材，她通通不在乎，在网络偷窥室里表现出羞耻只是因为被网站管理员那样要求。但此时坐在卡卡西的面前她确实感到懊悔了，如果右手没断就好了，如果脸上没疤就好了——如果自己是属于卡卡西的，能够更完整一些就好了。  
“再靠近我一点。”卡卡西对御美都说。她跪着挪到卡卡西身边，还没停稳就被对方一把捞进怀里。为了保持平衡她左手勾着卡卡西的脖子，帅哥的脸就这样猝不及防近在咫尺。卡卡西属于男人里偏瘦的体型，御美都被他抱在怀里能感觉到他身上硬邦邦的骨头。但御美都是肉肉的类型，胸部、屁股和大腿都是肉，所以不觉得硌，只觉得痒，胸部、屁股和大腿都觉得痒，痒得想要被硬邦邦的骨头更用力地戳一戳。她搂着卡卡西，脸埋在对方的胸前，卡卡西的体温偏低，显得自己体温更高，从脸上烧到身上。

“刚才洗澡了吗？”  
“嗯。”

御美都的睡裙长过了膝盖，即使是屈着腿的姿势睡裙也没滑落到肚子上。卡卡西不打算把它掀开，他将手伸进裙子里，稍微用了一点力去揉捏御美都的大腿，接着手指勾住内裤边缘慢慢往下拽。“你喜欢这条内裤吗？”“喜欢。”内裤被卷成一条，松松垮垮地挂在御美都的脚踝上。

卡卡西的手还在裙子里摸索，大腿、屁股，甚至摸到了肚子，唯独错过最重要的地方。御美都被摸急了，又不好意思向卡卡西开口。因为区区前戏而湿得一塌糊涂真的好像一个处女，一个迫不及待的、淫乱的处女。当卡卡西的手又一次探向大腿内侧，御美都终于忍不住用腿夹紧了它。她听到卡卡西的胸腔发出震动。卡卡西在笑她，笑她连这么一会儿都忍不住。御美都的脸埋得更深了，几乎要把自己捂到了无法呼吸的地步。

手，骨节分明的手，白皙的、修长的手，手的主人用手摸过自己的全身，现在又摸到一个少女身上最隐秘的地方。卡卡西没有把手指伸进去，他只是在缝隙的表面流连，指尖从下方划至顶端后又突然用力。御美都发出一声闷哼，卡卡西的手停下来了，他捏住最敏感脆弱的阴蒂：“是这个吗？是因为有这个御美都才会这么淫乱吗？”

“我不是……我不是故意这样的……”

御美都不再捂着自己了，她喘着气，抬起脸看向卡卡西，红晕依然没有消退，因为疼痛眼角已经渗出眼泪但迟迟没有流下来。“可以……可以亲我吗？只要亲我，卡卡西想对我做什么都可以。”

卡卡西突然后悔这么欺负御美都了。是什么样的女孩才会用随意摆布自己身体的权利去换取一个吻呢？他松开手，极富技巧地安慰着她刚才被蹂躏的地方。“可以啊，但要你自己主动来亲我。”卡卡西把头低到一个御美都可以轻松够到的高度。御美都用嘴唇轻轻碰了一下卡卡西的嘴角，小口吮吸着卡卡西的唇边。果然不会接吻，卡卡西想，她只懂得像小狗讨好人类那样去舔舐而已。

“接吻不是这样的，我教你，你跟着我做。”

卡卡西叼住御美都的下唇轻轻啃咬，舌头趁其不备时顶进对方的嘴里搅弄。御美都没有因为疼痛流泪，反倒被亲得哭了出来，两人都尝到了眼泪咸涩。“你好笨，连接吻都不会。”

“我才不笨……多亲几次就会很熟练了！”  
“是啊，多亲几次就会很熟练了。”

前戏已经够长了。他轻松把御美都的睡裙脱下来，同时享受着她用一只手笨拙吃力地想要把自己的T恤拽下来的样子。虽然才后悔过欺负御美都，现在却只是任由她拽着，完全没有要帮忙的意思。卡卡西甚至没有把裤子完全脱掉，只掏出了要用的部分，茎身抵着御美都的阴道口，棱起的龟头对准了阴蒂摩擦。因为刚刚被捏，那里比平时都更加敏感，御美都拽着他的衣服直哼哼，柔软的私处被硬邦邦的性器这样对待，明明还没插入就被搞得乱七八糟，上次打电话也是，御美都想，难道我就是要在卡卡西面前丢人吗？

卡卡西拿出一只套子，正要戴上时被御美都抓住了手腕。“不戴不可以吗？”

“不戴的话御美都可能会怀孕哦。”  
“不会的，我等下……会吃药。”  
“哇，御美都会吞药片吗？”  
“我当然会……唔！”

在御美都回答的时候卡卡西不打招呼就直接捅了进去。御美都是女人，做爱时那里会自动出水润滑，但架不住卡卡西的尺寸突然来这么一下子。小穴好酸好胀，在闭合状态时被强迫容纳粗长阴茎，由于惯性正在不断收缩着。卡卡西倒是因此获得了快感，低喘出声来。之前在电话里听到的声音此时真切地在自己耳边炸开，御美都的全身都因为那次的记忆有了感觉，下面的酸胀变成酥痒，她无意识地抬腿夹紧了卡卡西，自己都没有发现到她正在希望卡卡西能进来得更深一点。

抽插几个来回后快感堆积起来了，御美都的左手搂着卡卡西的脖子，越搂越紧，卡卡西索性整个人都压在她身上。御美都胸前两个软绵绵的肉团子被卡卡西实实在在地压住才终于不再调皮地乱晃了。御美都空荡荡的右手抬起来想要协助左手扒掉卡卡西的衣服——当然是徒劳的，“卡卡西，把衣服脱掉吧……”，结果还是只能抽抽嗒嗒地请求对方。卡卡西好重，像块大石头，但比大石头暖和得多也柔软得多，她是心甘情愿被这块大石头压住的。

最后卡卡西还是没有射在里面，以后再让御美都怀孕吧。御美都虽然是残疾人，但体力好像还蛮不错的，他自己也并未感到餍足。不过还是以后再做吧，他还有很多想玩的花样，都留到以后再做吧，不必急着在一天之内全部完成。或者等一下再做，夕阳透过窗子包裹住两人，卡卡西决定先带御美都去吃个晚饭。


End file.
